The Shadow Man
by Rhiannion
Summary: Alexia is a girl who is abused by her parents, and only has one person she trusts. When she decides to leave her hell hole of a life, she encounters a man who has been following her as a shadow. He convinces Alexia to join him, and she willingly follows. What will happen when she is surrounded by murderers who call themselves "Creepypastas"? (Unfortunately I don't own the pastas)
1. Encounter

It was the last day of school when I first saw it, a black shadow in the corner of my vision. It started out as a normal day, despite the excitement of getting out of school. Everyone was riled up and excited, eagerly chatting with their friends about what they were going to do during summer vacation, but not me. I was the one sitting in the back of the class, wearing a hoodie and skinny jeans, earbuds in and blasting music. People would glance my way of course, but other than that I was ignored, shunned from the rest of the group. Suprisingly, or not, it didn't bother me.

It was the last period of the day and lunch had been a few hours ago, not that I ate, and I was hungry. I tapped my pencil against the desk, glancing at the clock every so often, when I saw it. Something black in the corner of my eye, wispy like smoke. I turned my head to look at it, plain brown hair fluttering slightly with the sudden movement, but it wasn't there. Raising my eyebrow curiously, I got up and walked over.

Looks of disgust were directed at me as I walked, but I dismissed it, ignoring the pang of loneliness. As I walked to the corner to inspect it, the final bell rang, releasing us from the hell called school. I sighed heavily, mentally complaining about missing the chance to investigate, and got my stuff, leaving the room. My one friend, Dez, was waiting in the hall, his scruffy brown hair sticking up wildly. I smirked at him, Dez giving me a goofy grin in return, and I spoke to him. I wouldn't say my voice is anything special, but people say that I have the voice of an angel, especially when they catch me singing. "Yo Dez. Taking a nap I see?" I laughed quietly at his expression, fake offense written all over his face.  
"Never! Why would I miss a chance to converse with the brilliant people here," he said, sarcasm apparent. I shook my head slightly, and headed for the front doors, wincing as I got out into the sunlight. As soon as I got out though, I saw it again. The blackness that I couldn't quite catch. Dez noticed me looking to the side, and concern crossed his face. "You okay Alexia?"  
I turned my face to him, nodding.

"Everything's fine Dez, now why don't we go to the house?" He nodded at me, a hard and angry look contorting his features at the mention of 'home'. I glowered to myself, internally cursing myself for making Dez fear for my safety. "Dez, they haven't done anything lately..."  
He looked at me, rage apparent.

"Lately?! So you admit that they do hurt you?" I shook my head slightly, once again cursing myself mentally as Dez watched me.


	2. The Decision

A couple hours had gone by, the sun setting as it cast colors across the sky, and Alexia was laying in her bed. She had been drawing, but stopped to look at the sky before it faded to black and the stars came out. A small smile was on her face, but it quickly fell as she heard her name being yelled. She sighed and cast the drawing to the side as she stood up and walked to the door. Her long hair was swaying slightly as she walked down the stairs and into the living room.

As she walked into the living room, she saw a man that was seated in a chair in front of the TV, his messy hair sticking up everywhere. He turned his head to her, scowl in place as he spoke. His voice seemed to be greasy and gruff, and his tiny eyes were filled with anger.  
"ALEXIA," she jumped slightly as his voice echoed through the room. "Where's dinner?! It should have been started an hour ago! Go start cooking, you don't get any today."

She nodded her head, and turned toward the kitchen angrily, yanking open the fridge and grabbing the stuff she would need. After prepping the stuff she would need, she started cooking, angry tears forming in her eyes. After a few minutes the meal was finished, and it was placed on three plates, which she carried to the dining room and placed in front of her mother, father, and younger sister, Dexxie. Dexxie looked at her, eyes downcast at the treatment that Alexia was recovering, but didn't say anything. Her father took a bite of the meal, then glared at Alexia. As soon as she saw the glare, she fled the room, and went back to her bed.

After everyone had finished dinner, she was called again. She slowly made her way to the living room, and when she entered, she recited a smack to the face. She winced slightly, but didn't do anything more,m as she felt a red welt form in her cheek. Her father looked at her angrily, then proceeded to beat her. Tears were forming, but she struggled to keep them in, only wincing. As the beating ended, she stood up grimacing, and her father spoke.  
"That was for not doing your chores. If all of them aren't completed in half an hour, expect another" he strode off, while Alexias eyes widened. It was impossible to do all the chores in 30 minutes. Her eyes narrowed as she watched his back, knowing she'd been set up. She slowly started on her chores, doing them correctly, and soon 30 minutes had passed. She winced as her father entered the room, malicious smirk on his face as he held a belt between his hands.

The beatings rained down on her, belt snapping against her skin, and boots kicking her in hm the stomach as she fell to the ground. After it was over, she went to her room, pulling out a notepad and placing two tallies on it. She sighed as she viewed the tallies, a small smile in her face. She could finally do it. She could escape and fulfill her promise to herself.

The 25 black tallies seemed to glow off the paper, each one representing a time she had been beaten. She stood up and grabbed a backpack that she had filled with necessities when she first started the list, then placed it under her bed, laying down until the right time came so she could leave.


End file.
